That Emerald
by Soniclover1992
Summary: Sonic has been missing for a month and everyone is worried. When Rouge finds Eggman's base, she changes her life forever.


Chapter One

Sonic raced through the metal ship before he came head to head with the main hanger. The Blue hedgehog glared up at the man in the small hovering eggcarrier.

"HOHO. why, hello you disgusting little rodent. What a surprise that you got here so quickly." shouted Eggman, the bald man stared down at his long time enemy.

"I'd cut to the chase, Eggman. Why the hell did you destroy the entire emerald hill and all the inhabitants with it?"

"I found out that the area was the home of a long lost artefact so I did some honest hunting." giggled the mad scientist.

"You tore through innocence peoples' home." shouted Sonic in anger.

"BWAHAHAHAH. So I did! What's it to you anyway, you puny little rat?"

Sonic glared as he activated the seven emerald he had brought with him, all of them floated around him in a ring as he slowly turned gold. "You'll have time to dig caves in prison, Eggman!"

A compartment fell open as Eggman pulled out a switch. "Bah! I will give everyone a reason to laugh at your petty jokes, Hedgehog. BEHOLD THE MOTHER EMERALD!"

Eggman pressed a button to activate a pink laser beam to shoot from the front of the Egg-O-Matic and right into Sonic, making him come to a dead stop and fall to his knees as energy glowed around his body before he blacked out.

**Next Month**

"_It's been a month since the disappearance of Sonic the Hedgehog and we have found no hint of him or Sonic's arch enemy Dr Eggman." said the newsreport._

Rouge the Bat stabbed down on the off button in annoyance before she looked over to her partner. Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform was sitting at his desk, flipping through the file on Sonic the Hedgehog which was quite thick.

Rouge had a copy of it down on the front of her desk.

**Name: Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Family: One Sister (Sonia), One Brother (Manic) and One Mother (Queen Aleena)**

**Known Friends: Amy Rose, Tails the Fox, ****Knuckles the Echidna**

**Enemies: Dr Eggman, Possible Unknown.**

Rouge sighed as she stood up to leave. Shadow barely noticed as she walked off in the direction, his red eyes empty.

The bat left and with a few flaps, she was in the air, floating above the houses and tall buildings. The absences of Sonic had left a huge gap in everyone life. The hedgehog had a way of keeping everyone connected from people like Shadow to people like Cream.

Rouge angled down before a round robotic ball appeared out of the cloud and raced passed her. Rouge's eyes narrowed and she changed direction and gave chase.

The robot scout did a large lap of the city before heading for Twinkle Park as Rouge caught up with it, her white gloved hand grabbing hold of it as it pulled her to the lake. Rouge's aqua eyes widen in fear before she took a deep breath as the robot pulled her down into the lake with a loud splash.

Somehow, Rouge managed to keep hold of the scout as it went deeper into the lake. Rouge battled to keep hold of the robot as the water pushed against her, the pressure building on her body as the robot took her deeper and deeper into the water until the metal building of a Eggman hideout appeared at the bottom of the lake.

The metal door opened and the robot pulled the white bat in behind it. Rouge let go as the probe raced off and the hallway sealed itself, draining itself of water.

Rouge glared as she dragged air back into her lungs and shook the water off her fur. "Aw, man. I really like those boots. Sonic, if you are here, you can buy me a new pair." she groaned before she took off down the metal corridor. Ducking and avoiding the cameras, she quickly made her way for the centre control room.

The large room had one main computer and Rouge pulled out a device that looked like a pen drive before sticking it into the computer. The device entered the slot and started its work. Rouge smirked as she hacked into Eggman's systems.

She scanned the blueprints as she downloaded them. Plans for new weapons and robots appeared and went as the plans continued to appear.

Then Rouge's eyes were drawn to a video that was recorded a month ago. She clicked on it and Sonic and Eggman appeared. There was no audio and Rouge tried to lipread the words spoken until Sonic was hit with a ray and the video ended.

Rouge pulled out the pen drive and turned around and dashed back to the hallway.

She then glanced down the hallway and saw a group of robots matching down towards her. She frowned and raced the other way and entered the first room she could. What was in there shocked her.

"Sonic?"

* * *

So what do you think? Tell me in the reviews.


End file.
